Did I Forget to Mention That?
by NyxLotus
Summary: Nina Martin. Friend of Anubis House residents. Teacher's pet. And daddy's girl. That's right, she, the all-powerful daughter of Zeus, lord of the skies, was a daddy's girl. Wait, did she forget to mention that? Whoops.
1. Not A Good Idea

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Not A Good Idea..._**

**I do not own any characters mentioned in this story**

**Nina POV:**

Percy groaned. "Seriously Nina? Can't you go easy on me. Just once?" he panted, sweat pouring down the sides of his face.

I grinned. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted me to give it all I've got."

He sighed. "That was before I remembered how good of a fighter you were. I mean, come on! Your friend leaves for a few months to go live in England to check on the nymph that lives there, and you completely forget how good of a fighter they are!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. I offered him a hand up. "Come on, cousin. Let's-"

"Nina! Percy!" someone yelled. It was Annabeth. Percy's eyes lit up. I groaned. I'm happy that they're a couple, but seriously?

"What's up, Annie?" She rolled her eyes and I smirked; Annabeth hated it when I called her Annie.

"Chiron wants to see you guys at the Big House. Says it's urgent."

I looked at her curiously. "What does he want?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. He just asked me to tell you guys to meet you at the House."

She looked somewhat shyly at Percy. "See you at the lake tonight," she said with a blush before heading back toward the cabins.

I arched an eyebrow as we began to walk to the House. "What's going on at the lake tonight?"

Percy blushed. "We're having a date tonight," he mumbled.

"Really? It's a shame that it may rain," I responded.

His eyes widened as a bolt of lightning streaked across the clear sky.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

I laughed. "Try me."

§§§

"You wanted to see us Chiron?" I asked.

The centaur nodded. "I am glad you came. "Why wouldn't come? It's not like we were given a choice." Percy asked.

I nudged him in the side while groaning internally. Sometimes he really had no clue of anything.

But the centaur just laughed and shook his head. Apparently he found Percy's cluelessness amusing. But then again, who wouldn't when you've had to deal with him this long? It goes from annoying, to pity, to amusing fairly quickly.

"Although that is true, I am still glad you came."

"Why?" I asked. "Is _he _back already?"

Percy and Chiron shuddered, knowing who I meant.

"No. Not even he has the ability to heal that quickly. It's about... the Anubis House residents."

I stiffened. Ever since I had gotten back, people had avoided talking to me about Anubis House. It was just too painful having to talk about my old friends.

"I know this is a hard topic, Nina, but we must send you back for a second year."

I shook my head. "No. The deal was one year. One year and then I was done. It was hard enough to say good bye then, Chiron. I may not be able to do it a second time."

Chiron nodded. "Just consider it. I do not want to send you into something that you are not comfortable with. If it would help, I would allow you to bring friends."

I hesitated. "Give me a week," I sighed.

He nodded. "Take all the time you need."

§§§

"Nina, wait up!" I looked back to see Percy running after me.

I sighed. "I'm not in the mood for jokes Percy."

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood for a grump," he replied. "Look, I know you had a hard time leaving, and you have strong feelings for people there, but you shouldn't let the fear of having to say good bye again change your decision."

I sighed again. "I hate it when you're right. Especially since it happens as often as I lose battle." I haven't lost a battle in three years, not counting what happened with the Titans.

He lightly pushed my shoulder and laughed. "Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" he asked.

I nodded. "Unfortunately," I mumbled.

§§§

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded closing the door to my cabin, the statue of Zeus standing proud.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea, _I thought as we began to head to the pine tree. _Maybe they just won't want to have me back. I'm pretty sure Joy hates me enough already. I can just say that I had second thoughts and..._

I mentally slapped myself. No, I would go to Anubis whether they liked it or not.

§§§

Percy was already standing at the pine tree with Argus. Once we stepped outside the boundaries of the camp, I took in a deep breath. There was no going back now.

Anubis House, here we come.

§§§

_**Author's Note**_

**I hope you guys like it so far. Just in case people were confused, this is after season one, but after TLO. Also, tell me what you guys think the godly parents for the people at Anubis House should be. Also, the Fabina kiss at the end of season one didn't happen, and neither did the whole mystery. Nina just genuinely got close to them. And Fabian and Joy are a couple. I don't like them together, but I just need them as a couple for now. Please R&R. Flames are accepted!**


	2. Awkward

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Awkward**_

**I do not own ANY characters mentioned in this story.**

**Nina POV:**

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as the three of us stepped outside of the airport. Percy looked a bit queasy, though.

"You okay, Percy?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's just... ugh, I've never liked air travel. It's not the safest way to move from place to place for a son of Poseidon," he groaned.

I lightly nudged his shoulder. "Oh, come on, he didn't strike you out of the air, did he? And no serious turbulence either!"

"Whatever, let's just get on the train before I lose my lunch."

§§§

**Fabian POV:**

Everyone was in the lounge room. Well, almost everyone. Nina hadn't told us whether or not she would be back for the school year, so I think all of us were kind of hoping that Nina would still show up.

Me especially. I know it's wrong that I am, since I have such an amazing, beautiful girlfriend, but there was something about Nina that I couldn't seem to let go of.

All of us were enjoying ourselves, sharing the stories of our summers and enjoying Trudy's meals.

Until the door opened.

We all became silent. A familiar face stood in the doorway of the lounge. "Hey guys," she said.

"Nina!" we cried, and ran to bear hug the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. "You _promised _that you would tell me if you were going to come back or not."

"Sorry, Ambs. I actually wasn't planning on coming back," Nina replied with a slight blush.

"So why did you?" Joy asked. I nudged her lightly. Then she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What? It was an honest question. I'm just curious, I swear."

Nina chuckled lightly. "It's fine. I was talked into coming back really. Speaking of which, I wanna introduce you to some friends."

We all, for the first time, noticed that there was a boy and girl standing to the side.

"Awkward..." the boy muttered. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Nothing's awkward, Percy," the girl hissed. She had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

Percy scoffed. "Nothing. Except for the fact that we've been standing here for the past five minutes while they are gawking at Nina. When, by the way, they have no true reason to gawk at her."

Nina rolled her eyes. "You're just grouchy because the kid next to you wouldn't let you sleep. Anyways, this is my cousin Annabeth," she said, gesturing to the girl. Upon seeing Jerome's curious look, she continued, "and her _boyfriend _Percy." The look stopped.

"Cousin?" Patricia asked. "I thought you said you lived with your gran and had no other family?"

Nina hesitated. "Yeah, well... I just found out about her recently. Gran wanted me to wait until after I got back to send me to live with Annie and Uncle... Christian."

Everyone seemed unsure of the story, but we left it be.

"So, I was going to show these two around. I'll see you guys at dinner," she said.

I frowned. "How long will it take to show them around?"

"Some things will take longer than others," she sighed.

Without another word, the trio left.

§§§

**I hope you guys like the story so far. I still need some parents for the Anubis House guys, and that includes Eddie. Also, tell me if I should include Mick or not.**


	3. I'm An Idiot

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I'm An Idiot**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. *I DO NOT ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY***

**Nina POV:**

"I'm an idiot," I sighed.

Percy smirked. "That's not exactly new news, Neens," he said.

I gave him a fake smile and elbowed him in the stomach. "Like you're any smarter than I am, Seaweed Brain. Besides, we all now I could electrocute you in an instant," I countered, thunder rumbling across the sky.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Yeah, and I can make you into..." he paused. "I don't know. But when I do, you'll be in trouble."

I laughed while Percy blushed. "I'm _terrified, _Percy. Really, I am."

You could tell Annabeth was trying to hold in her laughter. "Girls, you're both pretty," she snapped, making both me and Percy laugh. "But anyway, why are you an idiot Nina?"

I sighed. "I completely forgot my cover story. Of how I got a scholarship, but the money arrived late so I had to come two weeks into the year. And how my parents had died in a crash, so I was brought up by my Gran since I had no other family to turn to," I said, scolding myself. "I didn't even begin to think about what I could say to explain why you were my cousin," I said, nodding to Annabeth.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. You were just out of it from having to make the decision of whether or not to come, and what would happen when you came here," she reassured me. "Anyone could've forgotten to come up with a story."

I shook my head. "I'm supposed to have this figured out already. I'm not supposed to hesitate, especially not at a question."

Percy's eyes softened. "Come on, Neens. Stop beating yourself up. I've been under the stress you've been under, and it's just not worth getting worked up over. Just calm down and let it all happen naturally."

I took a deep breath. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," I said with a sigh. "The only problem is explaining this to Victor. He's never liked me, for reasons unknown, so I don't think he'll be very happy to have me back. Especially not with other Americans."

Percy grinned. "He seems like the kinda person I'd love," he said, undoubtedly thinking of Dionysus. "Who is this 'Victor' anyway?"

I groaned. "He's the Anubis House caretaker. He's this really creepy guy who's always talking to his stuffed bird, Corbier."

Annabeth made a face. "Talk about creepy."

I barked out a laugh. "Oh you don't know the half of it. Trust me."

"I wish I could just take your word for it and not have to actually meet him."

I smiled and nodded. Then I frowned.

"What are you frowning about?" Annabeth asked.

"He was supposed to be there. To meet you guys. He would've been there to tell you the rules and such," I mumbled. "Where is he?"

Annabeth shook her head. "He might've gone to the town or to the school and simply just wasn't there to meet us. I'm sure it's nothing."

I nodded, still unsure. "Yeah," I muttered. "Nothing.

§§§

**I hope you guys are liking the story. I still need some ideas on what the godly parents should be, and whether or not I should include Mick.**


	4. Suspicious

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Suspicious**_

**I do not own PJO and HOA, or any of the characters mentioned**

**Joy POV:**

I couldn't help but stare at Nina and the other two Americans. Since there wasn't enough room at the table, Nina and the other two decided to eat in the lounge.

"Does anyone really believe the story she gave about her aunt?" I whispered, hoping that they couldn't hear me.

"Joy," Fabian chided.

"What? I'm just curious. How do we know that's not just a cover story?" I questioned.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "What would she need a cover story, Joy? She has no reason to lie to us."

I considered her argument. "She has no reason to lie because she likes us. But what if she is lying because she didn't tell us the truth in the first place last year," I tried.

Jerome shook his head. "You're ridiculous, Joy. Why would she lie to us last year. She had no reason to. We had just met her, which meant she had no choice but to tell us the truth before me and Alfie decided to show our true colors!" he said proudly, putting an arm around Alfie's shoulder while the rest of us either groaned or rolled our eyes.

"You realize that we can hear you, right?" Nina called from the couch, laughing at something Percy had said at the same time.

Everyone blushed, even the people (and by people I mean Mara) who hadn't had anything to do with the conversation.

Nina turned to face us. "It's honestly okay guys. I can't really blame you for being curious given how shifty the story sounded," she sighed.

I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have tried to pry."

She gave me a half-smile and stood up from the couch. "I'm done anyway." She looked back at her 'cousin' (yes, I was lying about feeling guilty about trying to pry. Don't judge) and boyfriend. "Can you join me outside?" she asked.

They nodded and stood up as well. As they passed by the table to put the dishes in the sink, I saw Nina look at me out of the corner of her eye. That's when I knew that she knew that I was lying about the feeling sorry for prying. There was no doubt that there was a warning hidden in her eyes as well. _Leave it alone if you know what's good for you._

§§§

**Nina POV:**

"I knew this was a bad idea," I said, shaking my head.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Neens. Didn't you say she hated you already, anyway?" she said, as if that's supposed to make me feel better.

I nodded. "But that just means she'll go through Hades to prove that I was lying to them," I sighed.

"But you did lie to them," Percy said, obviously confused.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I snapped sarcastically. "I know I lied to them, Seaweed Brain, but I'd rather that I tell them about the lies than Joy."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Gods, I wish I could bring them to the camp and have it all be over with," I groaned.

Percy frowned. "Why don't we? I mean, Chiron never said that we have to stay," he countered.

I shook my head. "We need to stay until we're sure that they're demigods," I explained. "If they are, then I want to know how they've managed not to get detected."

Annabeth frowned, deep in thought. "I have never heard of so many being in one place without being detected, besides the camp, of course. I can do some research if you want."

I nodded. "Research the magic and protectors that would be needed to keep them under the radar," I requested.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Good. Now, let's try to keep ourselves alive long enough to get them to the camp."

§§§

**I know not much happened, but I've been having trouble thinking of things to happen next.**


	5. Oh Joy!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Oh Joy!**_

**Sorry I was posting. School really bites, but even more so when you get back from a holiday.**

**Nina POV:**

I could feel Joy staring at the back of my head the entire time during class.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Percy asked when we got out of class.

I shrugged. "I think it has something to do with Fabian and how much attention I got when I first came," I explained. "And I think that she thought that I thought Fabian was amazingly cute and wanted to steal him from her."

"_Do _you think he's cute?" Percy asked with a grin. I elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. That wiped the stupid grin off his face.

Annabeth crinkled her nose. "They're dating?" she said with a tone of pretty much disgust.

I laughed. "You sound surprised. No, not even surprised. More like repulsed."

She nodded. "Fabian seems like a nice, smart guy. Why a guy like _him _would be like _her _I will never know. Not even Zeus could know this one," she said raising her eyes to the sky.

There was a rumble of thunder outside, but it sounded more like a humorous clap of thunder than an angry one.

"Was that out of anger?" Annabeth asked nervously.

I shook my head. "If I'm interpreting it correctly, then it is more of a laugh than anything," I said. "But you still shouldn't say something like that about my father without expecting some kind of reaction in reply. Especially if I'm around."

Amber opened her locker just in time for me to see my reflection in her mirror, and I saw lightning flash in my eyes.

The two of them cringed away from me.

I tossed my head back and laughed, getting odd glances as peopled passed in the hallway.

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't do anything _too _severe," I said with a maniacal grin.

"On that note, I'm going to go to the student lounge to get away from you and your scary Zeus-ness. Later," Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. "I better go with him. You know how he is. Later, Neens," she said, trailing her boyfriend.

I shook my head and smiled. They were too cute.

"Hey Nina!" someone called. It was Fabian.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, walking over to my locker and grabbing my book.

"I wanted to apologize for Joy's yesterday at supper since I didn't have a chance to this morning," he said. He smiled slightly. "Deja vu, huh?"

I matched his smile. "No kidding."

"But anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with my Biology homework?" he said.

I smiled. "Sure, but only if you help with my Astronomy homework."

He grinned. "Deal."

He walked away, and I saw Joy staring at me evilly. Trying to contain my smile I walked over in her direction and lightly bumped shoulders with her. I faked a look of surprise. "Oh, Joy! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

She faked a smile. "It's fine."

I walked away with her glaring at me and a huge smile on my face.

§§§

**Hope everyone liked it. Again, it's more of a filler than anything, but it kind of sets up Joy's hatred for Nina, and a sort of beginning for Fabina. Also, I'm sorry if there were any Jabian fans who got mad at me for what I've been saying about Joy. R&R!**


	6. Pinned

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Pinned**_

**I do not own PJO or HOA, or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Nina POV:**

I walked down the hall. It was practically abandoned, but I left my Astronomy book in my locker and I don't think Joy would like the sight of me and Fabian sitting so close to one another. I smirked. Maybe I should leave my book in my locker.

Just as I was contemplating whether or not to leave it, I was spun around and slammed into the wall.

"Listen, Martin, I know you're trying to steal Fabes from me, so I'm asking you to back off. Got it?"

My eyes narrowed in on Joy and I felt the electricity crackling under my skin, wanting to zap her through the wall. Maybe if I did, she would get a concussion and forget it ever happened. But there are cameras...

Instead, I smirked. "If you were 'asking' me to back off, I wouldn't be pinned to a wall, would I?"

There was a hint of a blush, and Joy let go. "Fine," she snapped. "But if I see you make a move, you'll lose a limb. Got it?"

I doubled over laughing. If she thinks she could beat me, she's got another thing coming to her.

"What?"

Through my fits of laughter, I answered. "You wouldn't be able to beat me if I'd just run a mile from a pack of hungry lions."

She raised her hand to hit me, and I stopped laughing, my battle instincts kicking in. I grabbed it and pinned her against the wall, letting a little of my pent up electricity run through her, and I saw her straighten in shock. "Touch me, or any of my friends, and they won't be able to find you. Got it?"

She nodded and I let her go. She stumbled and fell to the floor, eyes wide. "You-you're a freak!" After that she got up and ran to the house.

I scoffed and grabbed my book. She didn't realize we were one and the same.

§§§

**Joy POV:**

I burst through the doors of the house, electric shocks still running up my spine.

"Nina's a freak!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"You'd better learn the meaning of the word," Annabeth growled.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Well, she is! I was just talking to her and I raised my hand to give her a high-five, and she flipped! She grabbed my hand and pinned me against the wall, and threatened me!"

I know, I know, complete lie, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Really, that's not how I remember it," a voice behind me said. I flinched and backed away, seeing Nina behind me.

"What's your side of the story, Nina?" Fabian asked. I would've glared at him if I wasn't terrified about Nina.

_"She _pinned _me _against the wall and threatened me. When I started laughing when she said I would be missing a limb if I didn't do as she asked, she raised her hand to hit me to make a point. I grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall as self-defense."

"She's lying!" I exclaimed.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want, I have to study." She began to head up the stairs.

"Nina, I was hoping we could stay down here and study!" Fabian called.

She looked at me, and I did my best not to cower from her gaze. "Actually, I have a Skype set up with a friend. Sorry Fabian. I'll still help with yours if you want."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

She nodded and left. Everyone else left the hall and went back to whatever they were doing before I came in.

§§§

**Another filler, but I'm trying to find a good time to bring them to camp. R&R!**


End file.
